falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Categorize your images please.--OvaltinePatrol 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I add altered versions of your deleted article to Miscellaneous Factions? You'll be credited of course.--OvaltinePatrol 16:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope the changes I made to your stuff is acceptable, I can remove them if I've taken too many liberties.--OvaltinePatrol 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Needed space. Anyway, yes C4, yes I was just trying to make a good article. If you hadn't noticed, Ovaltine and I were trying to work on a better article, which is why I requested his help. I like tech, that's why I used it. I was headed over to Ovaltine's page to discuss the use of Cairo, Illinois, when I saw your message. I'm neither stupid nor oblivious thank you very much, and request permission to continue my work. Sidenote; my first was created by accident, didn't know how to use the Sandbox. As a result I just went ahead and did stuff. Terrible stuff. -_-' Vivaporius 02:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Criticism I really hope you don't intend on creating a plethora of these kind of groups. I know Nega-TL loves them some Nazi articles, but I'd rather not have Tranquility Lane become some kind of repository for Turner Diary-esque shenanigans.--OvaltinePatrol 19:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry your head about it, I just liked the idea, and in the horrible world of Fallout, I just assumed that there'd be fascist organizations like the BLA. Besides, the BLA was real, and a terrorist group that fought for black rights. Their actions inspired the ideas I had. The Entiako were created by accident, as I was using the Sandbox piece at the top. I didn't know I created the article until it was to late, and by that time, I was commited. I did attempt to fix any problems while pushing canon to it's limits, and failed. Thus, I decided to go with something more realistic. I was about to post on your talk page to tell you about the BLA idea and remove the Entiako and Dhoruba, but C4 blocked my IP before I could get the chance (I thought you'd get a warning before that happened). I don't like trolls anymore than you or C4, and I'm currently helping to remove one on another wikia. You could me stupid, but not oblivious, and diffently not a troll, that much is for sure. This much is certain, I'll just stick to my plan of working on the articles on my talk page. All of this could been avoid in the first place if I knew how to use that stupid sandbox. -_- Vivaporius 21:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might actually be The Turner Diaries, something along those lines anyways. It's a racist, post-apocalyptic novel. Heard about it on some special about hate groups in America. We're very leery about high-tech militant factions on the fanon because we've been there once before and it ends with stupid, hackneyed and improbable stories and people jockeying to have the biggest splotch on the inevitable MSPaint map. I wasn't aware that you'd been banned until now; though to be honest I was the one who raised the notion that you might just be a very subtle troll. I'm not going to overturn his ban unilaterally, but I'll see about talking to him.--OvaltinePatrol 22:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second! Now I remember! It was written by some Neo-Nazi in the 70s or 80s. Okay now. But thank you very much Ovaltine. Vivaporius 22:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) =Just passing the time= Towns Avalon is a small town located just south of California, that has been spared the horrors of the mainland for over 200 years. The people of Avalon known as the Pirata, are desendents of the USS Chicago, and certified pirates, who raid and plunder towns and settlements along the coast of California and Baja. They have recently completed the annextion of Channel Islands, and have acknowledged Avalon as their captial. Pre-War Prior to the modern era, Avalon Bay was inhabited by people of the Gabrielino/Tongva tribe. In addition to Catalina Island, the Tongva occupied present-day Los Angeles County, northern Orange County, and San Clemente Island. The island was a major source of soapstone to the Tongva, who used the material to make stone vessels for cooking. The Tongva called the island Pimu or Pimugna and referred to themselves as the Pimugnans. The Pimugnans had settlements all over the island at one time or another. Their biggest villages, most likely, were located at Avalon Bay, as well as at the Isthmus and Emerald Bay. By the 1830s, the entire island's native population had either died off, or had migrated to the mainland to work in the missions or as ranch hands for the many private land owners. During the mid-1800s, the island was handed over to a Mexican known as Don Jose Corruvias of Santa Barbara. During the American Civil War, Union troops occupied the island, until it was aquired by a man named James Lick. The island changed hands several more times until it fell into the hands of chewing gum mangate William Wrigley, Jr., who promoted the island to the island, bringing jobs and the gambling industry. In 1975, Avalon and Santa Catalina were handed over to the Catalina Island Conservancy. Since that time, the island and it's main attraction, Avalon, served as a tourist retreat, and by the 2120s, fell into the hands of the powerful Morgan Family, who took over the gambling business on the island. They expelled the casino bosses who tried to muscle their way back into the business, and had to take they professions back to Reno and Las Vegas, leaving the Morgans as the sole owners of the island. The Conservancy was abolished by the Morgans in 2167, who needed the funds for their massive building projects across the country, which were to help house those who the Morgans favored in case of a nuclear attack. The War Though Avalon dodged the nukes, the fallout from nearby Los Angeles wiped out the inhabitants of the Channel Islands. The bunkers the Morgan Family constructed housed only 100 people, though there was room for 1,500. The Morgans brought the most influential African-Americans from the United States to Avalon (for a price of course), and black U.S. military personnel on the island. During the two-year isolation, the island was completely taken by the ghouls, and the eco-system transformed by the radiation. The islands were altered greatly, as the plants and animals were mutated into carnivous monsters. The islands were transformed from serene paradises, into hellish death traps, moreso than the wasteland itself. The ghouls that took over the island were far more hostile than "normal" ghouls, and were far more likely to kill on first contact than others. Post-War When the USS Chicago made it back to the U.S. in 2079, it docked at Avalon, after returning from the US naval base to the south to check for survivors. The crew was horrified by the sight of ghoulish creatures roaming the island, and opted to instead, stay and fight the creatures instead of head for Los Angeles, which they knew was very well deleted by the Chinese. With the few military vehicles they had onboard, the crew disembarked at the town of Two Harbours, in northern Santa Catalina, and processed to purify the island. They fought their way to Avalon in the southeast, where the ghouls were the thickest, and laid siege to the city. The few ghouls that hadn't gone feral, refused to leave, and attempted to fight it out, but the superior weaponry and tatics of the crewmen prevailed. The ghouls were shown no mercy, and immediately executed. The town had been retaken by U.S. forces, but only briefly. Upon acknowledging that the United States had been destroyed, the crew swore alligence to their captian, and the city of Avalon switched hands to the newly formed Pirata nation. Pre-War Nations The state of Meridiem Illinoesia was founded by the Morgan Family after their seven year journey from Nevada in 2187. They established their base of operations out of the town of Cairo, which had been abandoned for over 150 years. Meridiem Illinoesia is an influencetial state, and controls the area where the Mississippi and Ohio rivers meet, meaning that they also control the movement of goods and people going through the area. Tribes The Cazadoras The Cazadoras are an all-female tribe located in Southern Illinois, thou they orginated from eastern Nevada. They are the desendents of the humans that worked for the Morgan Family. Do to their ancestors employment by the Morgan Family in pre-war times, the Cazadoras believe that the Morgans are their permenant masters, and serve them exclusively. They control the greater portion of southern Illinois, and have establised themselves as the dominant force there. They have been recenty modernized by the Morgan Famiy, who need a larger force to defend the city of Cairo. History The tribe known as the Cazadoras (Spanish: huntress), got their start sometime after 2078, when the families of that were once employed by the Morgan Family, began to flee the town of Ely for Lund just to the south, to escape the feral ghouls that took over the town. When the Morgans began to retake portions of the town in 2080, some of the townspeople returned. Those who had kids in the desert while they were hiding, noticed that the children's skin was chalk white, and that they lack any form of emotion. No one could understand why until most of Ely (renamed Elysium in 2089), was restored, and the hosptials up and running again. It was discovered that the radiation in Lund, mutanted the eggs in the women, and the normal emotional development of the children was altered. Additionally, the radiation damaged the normal sperm production of the men, causing them to produce X chromosomes only. Plus, the SLC24A5 gene in both sexes, was heavily altered, rendering the child's skin color chalk white. Finally, all of those born in Lund had no pulpils, and had absolutely no melenin in their hair, resulting in pure white hair. Down to this day, how radiation so greatly altered the Cazadoras greatest features is unknown. These girls, about 54 of them, were sent out of Elysium by Erick Morgan II in 2082, to reside in Lund, without the assistence of their parents. The hope was that they would die, and that would be the end of the story. In 2101, mysterious disappearences around Elysium began to rise, with over 16 in total. What made the disappearences even more disturbing was that they were all men. In late June of 2106, Joshua Morgan and a small group of guards placed a volunteer in the open one night, and settled in to await the kidnappers. At around 3:17 in the morning, and group of chalk white women armed crossbows and machetes attacked the bait. However, instead of killing him, they knocked him out and carried him away. Joshua and his detail followed the group all the way to Currant, Nevada, about 60 miles away from Elysium, and all the way there, avoiding numerous more of these women. Upon arriving in Currant, the group dropped the man off at a small house. When he was taken inside, the Joshua and his men rushed to a window, were they found 13 women, all with chalk white skin, in a small room with the volunteer. Upon closer observation, they acknowledged that these were the girls that Joshua's father had exiled 19 years ago They watched as the women fed him some liquid substence, and proceded to knock his out with the bottom of their crossbow, upon which they proceded to rape him. Horrified, Joshua and his men began searching for others that may have been kidnapped, and rescue them. One of the victims told them that the women needed to expand their numbers, and kidnapped men from all around the region, feeding them what his described as "liquid Viagra", and rape them. Upon hearing this, Joshua went back to the house to free the volunteer, and put a stop to the attacks. When Joshua got to the house, he was immediately captured by some of the women who had been covering the kidnappers rear on their way back to Currant. He told them to let him leave with his man, and upon hearing the name Morgan slip out of his mouth, the women let him go. They told their collegues to free the man, and let him go with his master, and told them that he was a Morgan. They fell to their knees, bowing to the man they revered as their god. Joshua was no doubt deeply confused and equally as disturbed by the act. They told to the best of the ability, that their parents spoke highly of the Morgan Family, and that they owe their alliegence to him, and no other. Seeing an opprotunity in this, Joshua accepted their pleas to serve him, and had his men go back to Elysium in advance of the women. When the women asked Joshua what he would could them as they had no name for themselves, he decided to call them the Cazadoras, primarily because of their habit of hunting for men in the wastelands. The Pirata The Pirata are an infamous tribal force based on the island of Santa Catalina, best known for their piracy, after which they have they their name. They are the desecedents of the sailors aboard the USS Chicago, which had to dock at Avalon after returning to the West Coast after the war. They the many boats that were left by the inhabitants to raid the coastline of the NCR, striking before the over-stretched NCR troops can respond. The republic's lack of a navy means that they can't stop the Pirata, and the green fog that covers the island makes it impossible for outsiders to pinpoint the island, or get to it. Groups The Morgan Family are the dominate trading force in the vast radioactive grasslands of southern Illinois, using their Cazadora tribals to enforce order and control across the region. They are adept mercenaries, and can be found serving bodyguards in New Memphis, all the way south to the Corpse as extra muscle for mercenary bands. The powerbase for the Morgans lies in the city of Cario. They also have members within the ranks of the Pirata, a pirate faction off the coast of California, who once provideh the family with supplies when part of the family controlled Ely (now Elysium). They have maintained their a tight grip on the land around their base in Cairo, and their caravans are one of the only known to sell their goods in the deadly suburbs of Chicago. Pre-War The War Post-War